


Julian's Valentine

by UnrealRomance



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Actual negotiations and limit addressing involved, BDSM, F/M, Pain Kink, Romance, Soft BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealRomance/pseuds/UnrealRomance
Summary: I had this idea for Valentine's day but it's late, sorry about that, lmao!This is a Modern Girl fic with my OC from my longfic but you don't have to have read Reciprocity to understand who Lily is or anything. Just enjoy!Lily has a special gift for Julian!Written after I was inspired by a comment from CinnamonBunProtectionAgency!





	Julian's Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinnamonBunProtectionAgency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonBunProtectionAgency/gifts).



Lily  _did_  say that she was going to be here, right?

I didn't just imagine that conversation?

' _It's only been ten minutes, stop being so nervous. She'll be here._ ' She wouldn't leave me here without explanation- if she's not here, if she doesn't show up, it's probably-

' _Don't start in with the paranoia, I have no extra energy tonight, I really don't want to spend what I have on trying to convince myself not to worry._ ' I beg and plead with my inner voice, but alas…it's never cared to heed me.

"Jules?" she's standing in front of me. Since when was she standing in front of me?

I go rigid with shock and I can feel my ears burning. "Ah, Lily- how….how long have you been uh…standing there?"

She grins and my temperature goes higher. "About thirty seconds, watching the pained expressions flit across your face. Do you always get like that when you sit still, alone?" her question is spoken softly and her right hand is…running down my left arm.

It's hard to concentrate when she touches me, let alone like  _that_. "I-ehm. Well, you- you know me." I gesture haphazardly with my right hand and shrug with only one shoulder to avoid dislodging her hand from my arm. "Lots of regrets to- to reflect on and-"

"Okay, well how about we shut those off for a while?" she says.

I chuckle a bit at that, "you're going to be sorely disappointed if you think there's an off switch."

"Oh I dunno, I think I could find it- if you'd let me," her smile is enticing and flirty, one brow raised in that way she does when she's mirroring me.

Why is it so alluring when she copies my smiles?

"I don't…ehm…I don't really know what to say," I wring my hands. "I get that you think this is…I mean, this is supposed to be something funny you're going to do- or- or something like that, but it's…this is a very serious…ah…thing…to me."

"I'm very serious, Jules," she replies. Looking  _oddly_  serious. "If it doesn't work, I'll never bring it up again."

Well now I'm  _intrigued_.

"I'm very curious, but…" I pop a shrug, both shoulders this time and yet her hand doesn't fall from my arm. Which is a relief, of course. "I'm just…warning you, I've…I've tried  _everything_."

"I'm sure you have," she steps closer and it's harder to breathe. "But sometimes things don't work at a certain time, for certain reasons- but they work later. Sometimes something will only work if it's with the right person, or with the right tools. I want to see if this is one of those times and if I can be the right person with the right tools at the right time."

I bite my lip as she stares up into my eyes, her expression blank.

She does this when she wants me to make a decision. She wants to be absolutely sure that she doesn't influence me and…it always makes me fall deeper in love with her, every single time.

"Alright… I trust you." If this all goes wrong, I'll…just have to think of some way for her to make it up to me. That'll make her feel better if it doesn't work.

And I really don't think it's going to work. But, here goes. "What do you want me to do?"

"Obey," she replies. Her expression, her eyes, oh- we're playing a  _game_.

"What did I do to deserve this particular treat?" I ask.

The edge of her mouth quirks upward, "you always have my attention, Julian. And…" she glances away. "Where I'm from, this…is a holiday. An important one for…people in relationships."

"Oh, I didn't-"

"I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise and this is a treat for  _both_  of us, not just you. Okay?" she cuts off my self-deprecating apologies before they can even begin.

"I ah…" I clear my throat and try to still the slight tremble in my body. "I understand. Are we…doing this like usual?"

"Little different from usual, actually," she says. "That's why I found us a secluded place."

Ah yes, right…we are…in an old house. It's abandoned and right on the edge of the forest- I was considering using it as a hideout sometime when I walked in.

Perfect. "How will it be, ah. How will it be different?"

"I'm going to cycle through a list of things, and you tell me if you like or dislike them- and I'll improvise based on what you approve and disapprove," she says. Then looks me sternly in the eye. "I'm trusting you to tell me if you don't want something, like I always do. I know you are always really eager to please and I  _love_  that- but only if it doesn't go too far."

"Yes, I- I understand. Perfectly, completely. I will…I will tell you. I will- I will be good," I feel so warm and light already. I love this part of the game- it's such a slow build but it makes me feel so… _safe_.


End file.
